fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Blizzard Canyon
The Blizzard Canyon is a part of a large canyon except there is always a powerful snowstorm. The snow is so thick that hunters never know where they are going and could appear in practically any other area! Hot drinks are recommended. Layout * Base Camp: This base camp is set on a rocky outcrop overlooking the canyon. There is a path to the north which leads to Area 1. * Area 1: This Area 1 is set between two rocky walls and a thick layer of snow is lying on the ground, this slows the hunter down a bit. There is an east path and a west path. * Area 2: This is a cave in the shape of a backwards 'r'. It is a path going through the middle of the canyon but the cold will still easily get in from both ends. There is a west path and a south path. * Area 3: This area is a crossroads of sorts in the bottom of the canyon, because of this, there is one path going in each direction. The area is also quite large. * Area 4: This area is set on a rocky outcrop just like base camp however the blizzard reaches here as it is closer. There is just one north path. * Area 5: This area is a cave in the canyon where monsters will come to rest. The cave is surprisingly well insulated so here and base camp are the only areas where hot drink aren't necessary. There is a singular south path outside. * Area 6: This area is where there was once water but it has been frozen over making the ground extremely slippery and thus making the hunter much faster. There is an east path and a south path but if you climb some rocks then there is a north path on top of that. * Area 7: This area is located at the top of the canyon where the storm is worst, this makes it very difficult to see the monsters and vice versa. There are two paths going north and two more paths going east and west. * Area 8: This area is is similar to area 1 except that it's longer, vertical, and covered in ice. Although you are speeded up by the ice, there are patches of snow that slow you to regular speed. There are two paths going north and south. * Area 9: This area is set in a field farther north than the rest of the areas, yet the snow still reaches this far. There is one path in each direction. * Area 10: This area is it the shape of an upside-down 'r'. In this area there is a body of water that somehow hasn't been frozen over by the storm but that doesn't stop it from being cold to swim in. There is a path in the north and another in the east. Food Chain Bottom * Bulldrome * Giadrome * Great Baggi * Lagombi Middle * Khezu * Red Khezu * Blangonga * Gigginox * Baleful Gigginox * Jade Barroth * Zamtrios * Frostbite Rolabius * Aviarctin * Tafakogh Top * Tigrex * Grimclaw Tigrex * Barioth * Glacial Agnaktor * Stygian Zinogre * Gammoth * Elderfrost Gammoth * Snowbaron Lagombi * Seregios * Frostguard Aviarctin * Bojokhan * Hellknight Tafakogh * Subzero Waeopial * Ignactrox * Voluron * Aglunastos * Rajang * Furious Rajang * Deviljho * Savage Deviljho * Solmaron * Rampant Solmaron * Warlord Solmaron * Aviarcta * Frostempress Aviarcta * Tidecaller Voluron * Frozen Marieltas * Royal Mariellidae * Glacairre Special * Kirin * Oroshi Kirin * Kushala Daora Notes * A north path will lead to a south path and vice versa. An east path will lead to a west path and vice versa. * Feel free to add your own monsters, use this area in your game, and correct any errors. Just make sure to ask first. Category:Areas Category:ThumbThumb Category:Dinoman0310